A railcar bodyshell includes: an underframe; a pair of side bodyshells provided at both respective car width direction sides of the underframe; a roof bodyshell provided over the side bodyshells; and end bodyshells provided at both respective car longitudinal direction ends of the underframe. The underframe includes: a pair of side sills extending in a car longitudinal direction; and a plurality of cross beams extending in a car width direction and connected to the pair of side sills. A floor pan (also referred to as a “sub-floor pan”) is provided in a space surrounded by the pair of side sills and a pair of adjacent cross beams, and a floor panel is provided above the floor pan. For example, as disclosed in PTL 1, a heat insulating material is provided between the floor pan and the floor panel.